Lani Legend
Lani Legend, born Lani Lashaya Calvet Secura, was, like her aunt and close friend Holly Talon, was of the most well known and most feared Bounty hunters of the Clone Wars era. She was never arrested due to the fact she was also the Queen of Felucia. Origins Jedi Master Anne Lillia Secura, Lani's mother,had recently married the Felucian King, John Calvet, as their first daughter and heir Lani was something of a celebrity on her home world. When she was younger Lani's close relationship her young criminal aunt Holly Talon concerned her mother. However, Holly used her skill and her elder sisters trust to convince Anne that she was teaching Lani, aged 4, the various langauges she knew. This was true but Holly also taught the young girl combat and many other things that proved useful later in Lani's own illegal life. Later, after the birth of Lani's younger sister Amai, Lani and her mother argued and stopped speaking altogether. Due to her parents lack of contact and care, Lani grew even closer Holly and her uncle Jett Saberlegend. Although she never resented the fact she was a quarter Mandalorian, Lani never mentioned it, feeling that Mandalorian politics were much too complicated. However, Lani's Mandalorian blood was shown in her shoulder length blonde hair, which made her look more like Holly, whereas her eyes were green like her mothers. Some people wonder why Lani has darker skin than the rest of her family, the reason for this is the heat on Felucia, Lani's body developed a natural defence against sunburn. Often Lani was pictured as a Jedi or Sith. These were disguises, with sabers she stole, though she owned her own saber. It was yellow, to show she was neither Sith nor Jedi. Later Life When she was 11 Lani met a man, who at the time was called Dyzz Alphabreaker, though he changed his name several times, becoming Nike Legend, then Alpha Bladestorme, and she fell in love with him. Anne, however, disapproved of Lani's claims to be in love so young, and the fact Alpha Bladestorme was a wanted Bounty hunter. Lani decided that it wasn't her mother's choice and, to prove this, she made an illegal marriage. Anne was furious and her fury only increased as she discovered that her daughter was pregnant. Anne decided that Lani was not an appropiate heir and attempted to raise Amai Lisa-Ann Secura, Lani's younger sister, aged two, to be her and her husband's heir. Lani, hurt and enraged by her mother's actions, formed a plan to, with the help of Holly and Jett, to over throw her parents. Later Life (Extract from Lani's Dairy) 19 BBY My mum is getting silly! She claims I can't love someone! Well, what does she know?! Now she claims Amai is her heir! In that case I'm just going to have to take power! Holly and Jett will help, I know, because they both agree that she is a dictator. I'll talk to them tonight, and tomorrow we can attack the palace from inside. Ha! She won't know whats hit her! I'll show them the truth, for the sake of my future child! But I won't kill for the same reason, and I guess, the past. But still, she'll see that she was wrong! After The Takeover Lani's life was quiet after she became queen, despite the fact she and her parents never even saw each other now. Lani now had a daughter named Dani Bladestorme. Becoming a Bounty Hunter Lani decided to become a Bounty Hunter when she was 13. She had wanted to be a Mercenary since she was 2. But Lani's Bounty Hunting was aided by her force ability and a lightsaber she owned. Despite this, Lani was never sith or jedi, and declared a dislike for both. Around Danni's second birthday, Lani broke the news of her plans to her mother, instead of being angry, Anne burst into tears and told Lani she wanted to stop fighting. However, this truce lasted 5 seconds at the most, as Lani broke the news that she was having another baby. Anne and Lani stopped speaking again. Lani, like her aunt Holly, did not take any Bounty Hunter jobs during her pregnancy. Lexi Alphabreaker A few months later, Lani's second daughter, Lexi Alphabreaker, was born. Unluckly Lexi was infected with a deadly illness known as Felucian Star desease, (the only people with this decease had lived on Felucia) ,from birth, causing her legs and one arm to cease working. Whilst this was taxing to Lani, she never showed it and cared for Lexi devotedly. Dani was perfectly accepting of her sister's illness and treated the younger princess with care. Family Squabble Whilst quarreling with her mother, Lani felt that her aunt Holly was the only person she could confide in. This stressed Holly, who was on Lani's side but couldn't talk sense into her sister and sometimes wished they had started talking again. Lani, convinced Anne hated her, felt she could never speak to her mother again. Anne, angry and hurt, wouldn't have anything to do with Lani. Dani and Lexi, having never met Anne, had been brought up to only see Lani's point of veiw, and to think Anne was stuck up. However, later on in this debate, Lani began to entrust Holly with the care of her daughters and visit her mother. This, whilst an attempt at another truce, always led to further fighting, and Lani's visits lessened. For this reason, Lani never saw Amai, her sister, she wasn't sad about this because she never had really seen her sister much. Also, Lani felt she was making her own life now. As much as her parents rejected her, she rejected them. It was harder on Holly than on Lani or Anne, as she would be asked to babysit Lani's daughters, or told to give a message to Anne or Lani. Holly's Wars When Lani's close friend and aunt, Holly Talon, became involved in a number of conflicts, including the third Dark Nebula war and a war with Black Tech,Lani chose not to become a part of any of these wars, despite the fact Holly and Lani shared opinions on Holly's enemys. This was because Lani didn't want to endanger her planets fragile peace, or her young daughters. However, many of Holly's more extreme allies called Lani a pacafist, and many, worst names. Despite this, Holly and Lani stayed close. Quiet Life Toward her 14th birthday, Lani's life seemed to settle down. She saw less of Anne, and more of Holly, Alpha and her children. Also, the family moved to Lani's Felucian Palace, which had been redecorated after the takeover of Felucia. Lani decided that for now, certainly til Lexi was older and maybe better, She wouldn't quit Bounty Hunting, but wouldn't take jobs that would take her further from her family. There was only one snag was that the row between Anne and Lani was on the verge of becoming a family war. Other than that, Lani's life was perfect. Fighting Nature Upon asking a docter to cure Lexi, Lani was told there was no cure, and that, like every victim of the fatal illness, her 8 month old daughter would die very soon. Lani yelled that there must be a way, and that if there was, she would fly her personal starship into the sun to find it. Inside though, Lani knew that she had to act soon to save her already weak and vulnerable child. Before she went to search for a cure, Lani got Holly to take Lexi round to Anne. after seeing the state her granddaughter was in, Anne made up with Lani and wished her luck in finding a cure. Cure Two weeks into her search, Lani discovered a cure, a rare fluid produced by a equally rare Mandalorian plant. She flew to Holly's current house, where she had left Lexi, taking Dani and her husband on her search. Curing Lexi was likely to be the first good thing she ever did. After Lexi was cured, Lani made the cure widely available on Felucia. She also made sure she smothered Lexi in love for a while. Her daughter's illness had been one of Lani's few insecurities. Returning to work Now that Lani's life was secure, she returned to work as a Bounty Hunter. Although Lani, like most 14-year-olds, loved her mother and was enjoying the peace between them, she felt as though she could only take Republic approved jobs at first. Later though, Anne reassured her daughter that she understood her work. Lani happily went on with her work, though she still secretly knew Anne didn't aprove. It was easier in one way, now that both Lani's daughters could fight and there were 4 adults who could supervise, she could afford to go away for longer. Pregnancy Lani soon stopped taking jobs altogether for a short period as she was pregnant again. Despite their current peace, Anne was furious that her daughter, aged 14, would soon have 3 children. Their short-lived relationship was over. Lani despaired and Anne fumed, but neither would bite the bullet and say sorry. Lani claimed Anne was bad tempered, intolerant and impossible. Anne said Lani was crazy and out of control. It seemed unlikely that they would ever speak again. Holly, who had got them speaking again in the first place, was angry that the peace between her sister and niece had not lasted. Lani was saddened that she and her daughters would was again lose contact with her mother, but she stubbornly refused to apologise. Death Holly had been married to Jaden Sithguard, however they split up. This broke Holly's heart and Holly stabbed her self. Lani, upset at her aunt's death, healed her and spoke to Jaden. After seeing just how sad Holly was and seeing Jaden's anger, Lani killed Holly because she was so sad. Jaden, in a rage, killed Lani. However, Lani's force powers automatically healed her, then Lani healed her aunt again. A New Boyfriend Lani and Alpha decided to break up but remain friends. Shortly after this, Lani fell in love with an old friend, Dante Kennway (Dante changed has identity many, many times, so he will just be called Dante). Dani and Lexi didn't understand and assumed that Dante was their real dad, and Lani decided it would be best to tell the child she was pregnant with the same story. They later married. Lani and Dante's relationship was happy, and the wedding was smooth and successful. A New Boyfriend (Extract from Lani's Dairy) 16 BBY Alpha and I have split up. I'm hurt, but I do not truely feel as though I love him. I have Dante now and my daughters don't mind, they don't even understand. I am happy now and the children haven't noticed anything different. Life finally seems happy. It would be perfect if mum would talk to me. More Family Problems Lani and her entire family were struck by sad news that nearly drove Holly to the dark side, Lani's aunt Zoe, and her two uncles Dazz and Jett, died in a speeder crash. Lani was very, very upset, so sad that she couldn't bring herself to tell her two young daughters of the family disaster. Shortly after the disaster, Lani split up with Dante. It was later discovered that Zoe had killed Dazz and Jett, and along with Anne, was attempting to take over the universe. Holly's Death Holly Talon, Lani's aunt, was killed by Shira Vaildwar's cronies. Lani missed her aunt a lot, as Holly had been her closest friend and was like a mother to her. Lani attended a funeral with Jasmine Starhunter, a friend of hers and Holly's, and Holly's son, Lani's cousin and Jasmine's husband, Kit Pain. At the memorial service, Lani and her friend's swore to avenge Holly. It was later made public that Holly had not really been killed, and it was just a trick, to spy on Shira. Another Child Soon after Holly's "death", Lani gave birth to Leila Bladelegend, the third princess of Felucia. She took the child to live with her, Lexi and Dani in the Felucian Palace. Anne's Betrayal (Novelised Format) Lani Legend, Queen of Felucia, stood facing Holly Talon of The Alliance For Peace in Lady Kate Secura's Coruscant apartment for a formal meeting. Instead of meeting as normal, as family, they were in political mode, Holly was flanked by bodyguards Ka'rta Kryze, a distant relative, and Tarro Blood, her husband. On Lani's right was Kate Secura, Senator of Felucia, on the young queen's left stood an unnamed and cloaked Handmaiden. "So Lani, do you accept the rules of the Alliance For Peace?" Holly asked in a strangely formal way that shocked Lani. She kept her surprise hidden," You already know my answer." She replied calmly. "Of course I do." The Bounty Hunter responded, smirking and seeming much more like herself. "Then Felucia will-" Lani's voice was cut off as she hit the floor. "LANI!" Both Kate and Holly spoke at the same moment, just seconds before gunfire ripped through the air. Ka'rta sprang into action, pulling Holly away, for which she needed Tarro's help as Holly was reluctant. Kate spun and scanned the rafters, her brown eyes narrowed, "assassin!" She called out, pointing at the ceiling, as Holly's group left the room. "No, assassin." a cold, familiar announced from behind her as the handmaiden unveiled herself. "Anne, you betrayed me!" Kate gasped. "Oh please, spare me the dramatics." Anne sighed, she tried to signal to the distraction to stop shooting, which it did, but as the final bullet flew through the air, it sank into Kate's chest, she fell instantly to the floor with a THUNK! Anne raised her hood again and stooped over her younger sister's body, pretending to cry, knowing that her daughter would wake up from the tranquilzer she'd injected her with soon. Death Of Lani Legend, 19BBY (Story from the Point of view Of Anne Secura) Anne Secura walked into the Senate slowly behind her daughter, underneath her handmainden's robe, she was smirking, oh sweet, sweet revenge, she knew Kate had backed her daughter takeover. Though she suspected that Lani knew too much, which was why she'd arranged a finish for her child, as part of her revenge. Raising her eyes to the ceiling, Anne smiled as she saw the end of a rifle, just like at Kate's house. Perfect, she thought, that Katty Roro is good, for a untrained freelancer. It was only re-living what had happened to Kate that she'd realised how horrid and twisted she'd become, from Jedi master to Sith Empress. She noted that she sounded like her former master, Zoe Dawnray, but Zoe was a dreamer. She'd murdered family to get here, and she'd loved every second of it! All she'd foreseen for Zoe was death, but she saw glory for herself, in her head, she saw herself, shrouded in dark robes, a gold tiara even more beautiful than the crown of Felucia balanced on her head. She watched as she sank into a grand golden throne beside a cloaked figure, must be a lesser sith she'd forced to give her a heir. She almost saw the throne around her as she joined Lani on the bench of the Felucian pod in the Senate tower. She would be more than a Queen on a backwater stinking planet this time! She watched as Lani stood up to speak, with tears in her eyes, if she'd had a heart it would have been moving. She noticed that Holly, who had been invited, was absent, she grinned beneath her hood, that could be useful, when Holly undoubtedly tried to stop her plans. Lani began to speak "I am sure that the assassin was hidden, and the only person with any such motive was bound to be in Felucia's government or my family. My aunt Kate was shot in cold blood and I was knocked out by something. I am only sure of one thing, it was-" Anne raised a hand while no one was looking, well aware that if Lani finished her speech, she couldn't frame Holly. In the roof, a gloved hand trained its sniper on Lani's heart and fired. Queen Lani Legend of Felucia, age 14, hit the ground, a bullet from the same gun that had killed her aunt buried deep in her chest. Her mother knew she was dead before she fell, Anne smirked, finally her husband was avenged, Zoe had dealt with Jett, Lani was out of the way, now for Holly! She listened smugly as she heard the Chancellor order everyone present at Kate's death arrested. Of course, she would get away and Holly's gang would be imprisoned, she paused, Holly had escaped before, she'd arrange a pay rise with Katty later. Gallery Welcome to Lani Legend's gallery! Lanidante.png|Lani and her Boyfriend Dante. Lanisaber.png|Lani's Lightsaber. Dani.png|Dani Bladestorme, Lani's first child. Lex.png|Lexi Alphabreaker, Lani's second child. Hollani.png|Lani with her aunt Holly. Kitty.png|Dani's pet kitten. Hollydead.png|Lani at Holly Talon's memorial service. Meshla.png|Lani's young diplomat friend, Meshla Kryze, at a political discussion with the Felucian Government. Ml2.png|Lani listens to Mesh'la as the younger women tries to convince her to join The Alliance For Peace as a full member Ml.png|Lani argues with Mesh'la Kryze about the benefits of joining the alliance Anne.png|Jedi master Anne Lillia Secura, Lani's mother. Amai.png|Amai Lisa-Ann Secura, Lani's sister, who she tried to stay close to. lanicoruscant.png|Lani at home on Coruscant. Katesecura.png|Kate Secura, Senator of Felucia and Lani's aunt. RIPLani.png|Lani Legend's Burial site. Lanidead1.png|Lani's grave. Category:Female Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Leader Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:Member Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Duelist Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:The Liberator Category:The Unyielding Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Weapon Master Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Force Sensitive Category:--The Female Elite-- Category:Monarchies‏‎ Category:The Alliance For Peace Category:Deceased